Taichi and Mimi
by DreamNightmare
Summary: This is for my friend! He is obsessed with michi... I'm not very fond of it but it's okay. I like Taiora and this will probably be the last michi I write! *FINISHED!!*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! 

Mimi and Taichi 

The Problem 

"So, what do you think, Mimi?" My best friend asked. 

"Huh,... what did you say, Sora?" I asked. I kept thinking of what Taichi said earlier. 

*****Flashback***** 

"Hey, Meems," He started, "Can I talk to you?" 

"Sure, what is it?" I had answered. 

"I... I... I love you Mimi!" He finally said when everyone was out of sight. "Will you go out with me?" 

I had a look of astonishment on my face. Taichi noticed and quickly said, "You don't have to, if you don't want to." 

"No, I mean yes... I'm sorry, Taichi, I don't know what to say. It's such a shock. I mean I love you, too but, I have to get back to you on that one. I'm really sorry Taichi, really I am." 

"I understand. Remember to tell me what the answer is this time though and don't leave me hanging. Anyway, I have to get going. Soccer practice, you know, like we're not good enough." He said laughing. He was on his way when he turned around real quick and gave me a smile. His smile that makes me melt, the one that makes me fell like I'm not touching the ground and I'm floating on a cloud in a sky. 

"He just said he loved me. I can't believe it. I love him to but do I really deserve him. I mean he's athletic and I'm a shopping freak. I don't think it would ever work. What would the others say anyway?" I thought. 

*****End of Flashback***** 

The questions kept racing through my mind. "What should I tell him? Tell him yes! Do I really love him? Oh, what are you saying, Mimi, of course you love him!" My mind and heart was arguing making it harder to decide. "Of course I love him, I've loved him since I first saw him." 

"Earth to Mimi, come in Mimi." Sora said waving her hands in front of my face to get my attention. 

"Oh, sorry, Sora." I said getting out of the phase. 

"Is there something on your mind? I'm sure I could help you out a little bit." She said helpfully. That was the thing about Sora that cheered me up when I was feeling down. She deserved the Crest of Love because that was her, loving. 

"Soo... what's wrong?" She asked again. 

"Taichisaidhelovedme,askedmeout,andIdon'tknowwhattotellhim!" I blurted out. 

She said with a confused look on her face, "Okay... can you say that a little slower." 

"Oh, sorry." I said. "Let me put it this way. If Taichi told you he love you and then asked you out, what would you tell him?" 

"Well, _I_ would say no because as you know, and only you and Taichi know, I already go out with Yamato. But, if I were _you_ I'd say yes. I mean come on Mimi, I know you love him!" 

"Of course I do!" 

"Well then, you knew the answer all along!" She said smiling. 

"Thanks, Sora!" 

"Your welcome! Now go get him!" 

I nodded and started to run in the direction of the soccer fields he practiced at. Taichi had just been getting done practice and was just about to leave to go to his apartment. I ran up to him and when I finally caught up to him I walked next to him. 

"Hey, Meems." He said and we both stopped walking. 

"Hey, Taichi." 

"What brings you here?" 

"I wanted to tell you my answer." 

"Okay, what is it?" 

I got closer to him and stared into his eyes, his cute little boy eyes. I closed my eyes and kissed him on the lips. It felt so amazing I never wanted it to end. Soon we both let go. 

I could hear some snickering from behind us. I turned around. There was Yamato, Koushiro, Jyou, and Takeru standing there, laughing.They had seen the whole thing. Taichi and me blushed. 

"Mimi kissed Tai!" They choked through their laughs. 

I couldn't believe it. How would we get out of this one? 

"Mimi! Taichi! I have to show you something!" I heard a voice. I saw Sora running over to us. What good timing! Yamato, Koushiro, Jyou, and Takeru stopped laughing and watched Sora run over. 

When she finally came closer she grabbed our arms and pulled us away. 

"Come on!" She said. "Let's hurry!" 

We ran with her and left the others looking confused. When we were out of sight Sora pulled us behind a tree. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

To be continued... 

What will happen next? You decide!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 

"Thank you!" We both yelled. 

"No prob. Now get outta here!." 

Taichi and I nodded and headed off. 

"I'm glad to be outta that mess." I said as we left the park. 

"Yeah, me too." Taichi replied. "So...you wanna go to the movies or something?" 

"I'd love to!" I exclaimed excitedly. 

"Great! Let's go!" He answered taking my hand and pulling me to the movies. 

We ran all the way there, never looking back. I giggled as he led me to the movies. I couldn't believe any of it. The guy I was head-over-heels for asked me out and said he loved me. Of course I loved him back but I had never, in my wildest dreams, expected him to 'love' me. 

When we finally got there we stopped to catch our breath. Once we had finally gotten it back Taichi asked me, "So how does 'Final Destination' sound?" 

"Great! I always wanted to see that!" I rejoiced. 

We went in and got our tickets. Then we got our drinks and popcorn. We gave our tickets to the 'ticket man' and found some seats to sit in. 

During the movie, I looked over at Taichi. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. He inched closer and closer to me and soon he was touching my lips. He must have been kissing for about 5 or 6 minutes until we finally let go. We were out of breath but didn't mind it one bit. I laid my head on his shoulder and we finished watching the movie. 

Finally, once the movie was over, we headed out of the theater. Once we got outside who do you think we saw? Yamato, Koushiro, Jyou, Takeru, and Sora. I was starting to think God put me on this planet to torture me. 

But they paid no attention to us and we slipped pass them. Taichi walked me home and once we got to my house he kissed me on the lips one last time. We let go and I opened the door and walked inside. He never left until I was all the way inside and closed the door completely. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

This chapter was short...so sue me! I'm lucky I got it done n so r u. I'm glad I got this story off my back...now...on to the other stories! ^_^* Hope u liked it n I'm welcomed 2 flames also! lol. 


End file.
